Holding out for a hero
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: Ino, Shikamaru and Chouiji leave Konoha with a dangerous mission ahead but, what will happen when she can't find her teameates? InoXLee song fic, don't like it, don't read!


This is my first song fic, so I don't know if it's good or not, but I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

****Holding out for a hero**

**_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?_**

They were pursuing her through that old town street. Why was she so week? Where were her friends? She kept running until she found a death end. 'What a stupid idea was to accept this mission' she kept repeating on her head.

**_Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_**

'Now what?' She asked to herself. She could try to jump to the other side of the wall, but it was useless, for when she looked up one of those ninjas stood on it. She then tried to reach for a kunai, but she had none. She had already used them all on the earlier fight.

**_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_**

She just had her fists, and, she had to admit it, she wasn't good with them; still, she prepared herself for the fight. She felt a shuriken pass near to her, it failed for too little.

**_Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need_**

She looked up to the full midnight moon. 'Seventeen years old' she thought 'just seventeen years old, and now I have to die like this… I'm still too young dammit!'

_**I need a hero**_

Then, with a fierce look, she ran through the shurikens and kunais that were flying across the midnaight air, avoiding serious injuries, but causing cuts all over her body.

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**_

What else she could do? She just had to try to fight, until her friends appear… but, will they appear? Would they be good enough to defeat them?

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

Someone hit her on her ribs, and the next thing she felt was her body against a wall. "You thought you could escape didn't you?" One of the pursuers said.

_**I need a hero**_

She stood up with a lot of difficult. "No hero will come for you, little fool" he said.

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

"Who cares" she replied 'My friends would never abandon me…' she looked everywhere as if she was waiting for someone to appear.

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

'Where are you guys?' She thought as she felt another punch on her stomach 'I guess they're right' she kept telling herself as blood came out of her mouth 'No hero will come… still… I… feel… ok…'

_**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy**_

She was about to faint watching the full moon for the last time when she heard a hard punch next to her.

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me**_

"Heroes will always appear…" A young male's voice said "when ladies are in need" she looked up at him.

_**Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat**_

'It can't be' she couldn't believe what she was looking. "Lee" she said, like she was trying to convince herself from not be dreaming "Are you really… here…" she began feeling lack of air.

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

"You should cure your wounds" he answered "I'll take them" she did what she was told as Lee kicked their asses.

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**_

"You will never touch her again" Lee said as he punched the last of his opponents on the face "and I mean never" Lee had already become a man, with eighteen years old and a true hero's attitude.

_**Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood**_

So it was that, she actually had a hero, and he had actually came to rescue her… she meditate about this as Lee turned to face her, and then she could see the man behind his childish attitude.

_**I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood**_

"How did you find me?" She asked when the battle was over "we are not even in Konoha, what are you doing here?"

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

"We are here because of a mission, we were coming back to Konoha tomorrow… but no time to talk, I shall take you to the place where the rest of your team is" and he carry her on his arms as a bride.

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

She felt her face blushing "Lee, I can walk"

"I know, but this is what heroes do, isn't it?" And she then could see a small blush on his cheeks "I guess so" she answered him, leaving him take her to a safe place.

_**I need a hero!**_

So? What do you think? Leave a reveiw and be honest! It will help me to get better! LOL!


End file.
